


never going to stop the rain by complaining

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is evicted, it's raining, and phone boxes can be right sassy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never going to stop the rain by complaining

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/238789.html) @ livejournal.

"Moony?" Sirius asks, rubbing at one eye with the back of his hand. His mind is about as cloudy as he is dishevelled, pyjama bottoms hanging off narrow hips, hair sticking up at odd angles. It's barely an hour past dawn, and there's a sopping wet Remus Lupin on his doorstep.

Neither boy says anything at first, each one staring at the other for a few moments of silence. Sirius sees weariness etched across Remus' face, purplish shadows beneath his eyes and his brow deeply creased. He looks down and sees an old suitcase just behind Remus, and when he looks back up, Remus has shifted his gaze down to his feet. Sirius thinks he looks as if he's been wandering the streets all night long.

"Uh, apparently," he begins slowly, twisting the sleeve of his jumper between his fingers, "being queer is grounds for eviction."

Sirius shakes his head, wanting to believe he's heard wrong (but knowing all too well he hasn't). "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Yeah," Remus laughs, looking up at Sirius with a sad smile. "Mr Cunningham saw us kissing against my door the other night. When we went out for curry, remember? Well, he didn't like it. And he told the landlord and, well, Mr Thompson has been itching for a reason to get rid of me anyway…"

"That goddamn fucking sonofa_bitch_," Sirius growls, and it's only his own desire to not be evicted that stops him from slamming his fist into the door. He takes a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose and calm down, even if only the tiniest bit. "Wait, so… so it's partly my fault that you're homeless."

Remus rakes a hand through his wet hair and shrugs, flashing Sirius a small grin. "Yeah, I guess so. You fucking slag."

Sirius laughs, giving Remus a playful shove, but soon their laughter dissolves into uncomfortable silence. Bigotry isn't a joke, and the whole situation makes Sirius' blood boil. He reckons there's not a whole lot he can do to get Remus' flat back, but he makes a mental note to pay Messrs Thompson and Cunningham a visit some time down the road.

"Shit, Moony, I'm sorry," Sirius says because there's really nothing else he can say. Well, that's not true. He can tell Remus that he's better off without that shit hole of a flat anyway, with its leaky taps and drafty windows. He can tell Remus that there's no question whatsoever about him staying with Sirius until he gets another place. He can tell Remus that he knows they've only decided to give the whole dating thing a shot three weeks ago, but they've known each other for years now and why doesn't he just move in period?

But none of that comes out. He just steps around Remus and picks up his suitcase, setting it just inside the door. He spots the battered umbrella just then, like an oversized crushed rose petal in the gutter.

He gestures at it with a curious expression on his face. "Care to explain?"

"Phone box sassed me on the way over," Remus says, grinning sheepishly. "I had to teach it a lesson, you know." He pauses for a moment, then adds, "Listen, Padfoot, you don't have to—"

Sirius rolls his eyes and presses a finger to Remus' lips, effectively shutting him up. "I know I don't have to do a bloody thing," he says, curling his fingers around Remus' wrist and pulling him inside. "I want to, okay? So shut the fuck up and show me how grateful you are."

He kisses Remus as he kicks the door shut behind them, pressing him back into it a moment later. Sirius feels Remus grin against his lips, his hands reaching out for Sirius and pulling him closer, hips meeting. Sirius' mind flashes on coming home to this — to _him_ — every day, and he makes a mental note to hide the property listings for the next few days.

Or months. Whichever.


End file.
